livewarfandomcom-20200215-history
LiveWar Academy
The LiveWar Academy is an Elite Training Program in which Initiates who have passed the LiveWar Entry Exam must go through, unless specifically picked by any awaiting Teams. Through the Academy Process, one will no longer be an initiate but rather a LiveWar Student, and thus will begin a 7 year educational journey to reach a Team. Through many different courses over the years, Students will learn many different survival, and high levels of common education. Upon completion of their 7th year at the Academy, Students will undergo a Garduation Ceremony, Which remsembles that of a large highschool/ small college ceremony. An Audience awaits for the Graduating class members to be called one at a time to the podium where the student then receives their diploma from the Academy. This Diploma is both a keepsake and a resume for joining a Team. Survival Classes Survival Classes over the Seven Years are available to take for any year student, yet are only required the first 3 years at the academy. Many different sections of Survival Classes are Available for taking, even more than one course per year. (a student wants to try flora dn fauna survival classes in one year and only flora in the next.) Flora Survival Alpha: FSA for short, is a common beginner class that delves into the world of what plants are edible while in the wild, this class will go on many field trips to collect samples of these varying edible plants. Though not specifically adhereing to only edible plants this course also gives an inside look into ver basic healing plants and remedies in a pinch. Flora Survival Beta: FSB for short is a more intermediate class in which the students learn more about poisonous plants than edible ones, the majority of this class focuses on the hundreds of different types of fungi. Poisonous ones, edible ones, and halucinagenic ones, as well as where these comedians grow in their respective environments. Happy Picking. Flora Survival Omega: The FSO class deepens the knowledge of all plants, even very rare exotic ones, such as cacti and desert plants, the majority of this class is spent working with remedies and medicinal property plants more so than anything, poisonous and edible. This Class teaches students how to properly handle dangerous situations, with the use of healing arts and terraric wildlife. Nature is so full of wonder. Flora Survival Theta: FST is a class in which students interact with flowers and various carnivorous plants, things like the commonly venus fly trap and less widely known Cobra Lily among others these plants emit poisons only toxic to those that touch them, our students will learn how to differentiate queen's anne lace flowers from the silk spider flower, a deadly flower to smell. This class will educate students in everything the world of Flora ha to offer, as a final Class of Flora Survival. Fauna Survival Alpha: FaSA is a class that teaches students the basics about small animal lifeforms such as tier 2 animals like squirrels and field mice. Students will interact with lab rats and various other caught game animals, in studying their behaviour patterns and what environments to find them in. Fauna Survival Beta: FaSB makes the student into a hunter, these students will learn the basics of trapping small game animals like rabbits and small birds. Through lots of failure and hand on traing the students will be able to catch and cook their dinner properly on any trip out into the landscape. Fauna Survival Omega: FaSO teaches students to hunt larger prey, like deer, and bucks. these students will learn all about what the catch as well as the knowledge of the use and cleaning of furs. how to kill a deer, cut it up, and make a blanket and some clothes from its fur. Fauna Survival Theta: FaST This Survival course is merely a stamina test, basically students proceed to "poke the bear" then run like hell and try to outsmart animals into traps planted throughout the forest, there are dozens of saftey marshalls with tranquilizer darts scattered throughout the test areas. This class is all about becoming one with your surroundings so much that you know them better than the animals who live in them, and hunt in them everyday. Become the hunter, catch your prey. Geological Suvival Alpha: GSA is a class which teaches you about the different rocks and minerals in your area, basic substances like Sedimentary rocks as well as where to find them, chemical properties and uses in survival situations. Geological Survival Omega: GSO is a class about the ever changinf earth and it's crust, this class instructs students about plate techtonics, how to spot an earthquake, and why they happen. What minerals are pulled up from underneath or pushed down. This class explores the environmental uses of most Igneous Rocks as well as Lava based ores that are far rarer than the common Sedimentary Rocks. Geological Survival Gamma: GSG is a course about metamorphic rocks and where they come from, what properties they share with the two other rock categories and what use metamorphic rocks have in a surviaval setting, if you're near a volcano which substance do you want to set up your base camp, and where in case flow off changes directions. Education Courses Generalized Education is just as important as Survival in this growing world, so as part of LiveWar's Policy we teach students about common world aspects, which in turn help them learn about their other courses all the same. Educational Courses are required every year at the LiveWar Academy, 3 in the first 2 years, 2 the next 2, and only 1 the last 2 years. This helps add a deeper connection to normal schooling, and a friendly environment in which students can improve their learning habbits and develop social skills as well. Arithmetic 1: This basic Arithmetic class covers all basic math as used by small children, adding, subtracting, multiplying, dividing, and basic math operations such as PEMDAS, and exponents. The higher grades of math include higher levels of understanding and bigger concepts. Such as in Arithmetic 2 classes pick up speed greatly differing from thr beginner level of Arithmetic 1. Arithmetic 2: This Math class studies Geometry and shapes, learning about graphs and points, upon further study this topic switches into the volume of containers and 3 dimemsional shapes. Through hands on experiments our students will begin to understand about why geometry is applied to everything and how they use it everyday without even thinking about it being used, Arithmetic 3: This course encompasses statistics and probabilityas well as many word problems, as the course picks up towards the end students will start on algebra 2 and eventually move into triganometry. in which they will begin working with pythagorus and his studies on trianges and space. Economics 1: This course teaches students about basic finance and money handling situations, how to begin and end a trade, and how stocks work. They will each take a fake stocks class in which over the course of the year they will keep a journal of how well their particular stock did. Via a website which mimics the real stock market with play money. They will also host and operate small businesses such as bakesales and concessionstands to gain skills in cash register operation, for any jobs that may require them to do so. Economics 2: Economics 2 is a intermediate course in which utilizes more trading aspects, and how a market system works. Students will learn more about how currency is distributed as well as how the value of their currency increases or decreases based on what the markets are like. Social Studies 1: This course helps shy students open up, as well as learn to make new friends, how to talk to people without creeping them out, by sharing the wrong thing. Through the use of kid friendly games and other teaching techniques, the class will eventually know every member as well as what they like, what their family's and friends are like, and each student will write a paper about the classmates they learned about them over the course of the year. Social Studies 2: SS2 lets students work on the fear of public speaking through the use of weekly debates, every week/ or couple of weeks for preparation, groups of student teams will utilize debate topics to do so in front of the class. These debates will vary in seriousness, and will teach the students that even though he/ she is my friend they have different views than me, but that doesnt change that they are my friend. Social Studies 3: This class instructs students in how human nature works as a mass. The ways that our mind will play tricks on us and create mass hysteria. Through classes like, "Who's a Communist", and "There's a Gunman on Campus". Students will react accordingly, and be able to remain calm in any situation like this, as well as be able to make quick judgements about who shouod be the leader in the different scenarios; being able to identify your friends as a leader in a stressful environment quickly is the difference between order and chaos in the field and in real life. Social Studies 4: This final course in social studies teaches students how to react to bullying, and drug abuse. Students will have a final project of helping a friend of their's who has a drug problem, get clean. Or at least tone down on their abuse. Other projects will include helping end bullying, by defending those who are bullied whenever they see it happening. Knowing the signs and being able to calmly handle the situation. (No Road Rage so to speak.) Science 1- Physical Science: To educate students in physical science, our teams of instructors will give them a long list of labs, organized neatly in a lab book. The students in turn must be able to perform the lab, with as much success as possible, log it neatly in a binder, as well as have fun and help others while doing it. The Point of different groups is to create a sense of "My group has to be better than them", while at the same time linking our human aspects to get teams to offer help to other teams. Teams that understand the true purpose will earn larger amounts of extra Credit. Science 2- Chemistry: In this basic Chemistry course, students will learn a semi-theoretical/ semi-interactive experience with some chemicals, nothing too advanded as in what a full blown Chemistry class would have acess to, but enough to know how common reagents react to one another, as well as be able to either keep the reaction going or stop it before too much damage is caused. This course will help mostly in learning about clenaing, and what chemicals work best/ worst. Science 3- Biology: The basic Biology Course involves mainly the use of bacteria based labs, being able to grow a bacteria culture in an auger petri dish, as well as a bacteria lawn, correctly identify what strain of bacteria it is, and kill it via several different chemicals graciously provided by our chemistry classes. Students must learn what to do in a situation when an outbreak is iminent, as well as how to handle the outbreak, whether to quarantine the area, or to combat the spread in real time. Language 1: Language 1 teaches students the basics of so each, and grammar, much like how a literary arts class would work. These students will learn proper use of words and how to formulate educated sentences and deduce upon different terms in a higher education based environment. Language 2A: This course teaches students in the basics of the foreign language of Spanish/ Mexican and its conjugations, this class for all intensive purposes is to spread the skill of knowing more than one language to help in potetial jobs outside of the LiveWar setting. Spanish is the most common form students choose to take as it more widely used in everyday life, and thus the more predominant language to be of usefulness. Language 2B: This Class is for teaching the basics of the foreign langauge of French and all of its basic conjugations. To broaden the language spectrum and give our students a wider range of learning capabilities. Future employers may note, "oh you understand french, spanish would have been my first bet, but french shows diversity, good job." An anual game-like project the Spanish and French Classes get together to do as a group in a sort of Theater Play setting, for the Academy; is the Spanish- French War, in which both classes members dress accordingly to their language's history and culture and then duke it out in the Amphitheather with Standard LiveWar Weapons. LiveWar Alumni Classes LiveWar Alumni Classes are a part of the Alumni Program, in which a student has successfully graduated the Academy and wishes to further engage in courses and classes while in LiveWar. These courses are far more in depth and detail towards specific Previous Training Settings. Ie: Advanced Swordsmanship, Superior Strategy Knowledge, Parr-Kour Classes. These Highly Advanced Classes Instruct Alumni in their specific field of Interest, as to give them a unique class of fighting style as well as begin joining the Ranking System of LiveWar. The Ranking System is a calculated program in which the better at fighting you become, the higher rank you can attain. Though mainly gaining access to rank is viewed as combat oriented, defeating your oponennt in combat situations, not all ranking is as such. Some Ranking is linked to being able to perform feats of abaove average skill, in which alumni may gain rank as well. Ie: In the parr-kour class an alumni may gain rank by being able to comlete a difficult challenge presented by his current High Command. rank can equally be taken away for misconduct, a higher non- comissioned officer sees you bullying a team mate. You are demoted at the NCO's descision. Alumni Classes are FAr too Many to go in depth to as there are hundreds of specific courses. For a complete list refer to The LiveWar HandBook. Graduation Ceremony The LiveWar Graduation ceremony is revered as a high accomlishment in the eyes of Team Leaders and Faction Leaders Alike. It shows a level of skill being passed as to attain a higher standard of self living and acre. These Alumni are now also considered warriors, and if picked by a team to begin taking The Teams Test, may continue on to be a part of any events LiveWar hosts thereafter. Once a Student has Completed all their Courses at the LiveWar Academy, they may undergo The Graduation ceremony, should a student not wish to be present at the ceremony, their name will be excluded at their request, and their diploma mailed to them. This right is not always a good thing, if you are able to pass the criteria and graduate, yet you are caught doing misconduct your right to walk and be present at graduation will be rvoked and your diploma withheld until a disciplianry class or action has been served. The Graduation lasts for several hours, and has a banquet afterwards in the amphitheather, many students from different skill levels may attened the after party, yet may not actually be present for the rights of pasage at the ceremony until they have earned the right as well. The Alumni Warriors are now ready to embark on their different missions to Team-hood. These missions may be distributed by the Academy or directly from the team. If the Team should Approach you your option to take the journey from the academy onward is only available once. If you choose to take the team entry method, your specific journey will be lost forever. The journey process allows alumni warriors a small chance at gaining a title different than the assigned title from their respective team, which they can earn later anyways, these titles are regarded as ultra prestige. The highest level of honor amongst the LiveWar Teams. They Are: Academic Knight Class: Academic Knights are held at high prestige by their respective teams, these individuals have risen above the level of standard fighter and are addressed as Ser before any title they should hold afterwards. To become an Academic Knight, one must (upon undertaking the AK quest after graduation) select a topic to study. This journey will comsume many years, as the knight learns about their specific branch in every detail possible. Ie: Ser Gallad Von Marin The Bear Defender, who studied the lives of bears in the wild, so far as to becoming respected by the bears enough to be a part of their group. Once his Enlightenment to the lives of how his bears was complete he returned and Attained the rank of Academic Knight E Class. And the Name as such of his field of study emplored. Previously known as Gallad Von Marin The Gentle Heart. Journeyman/ Journeywoman Class: Journeymen/ Journeywomen are held at high prestige by those who read about their adventures. These Alumni Warriors take on the task of traveling via their feet to their place of peace, anywhere it may be, a place they wanted to travel to as achild, a place they wanted to learn about. Keeping a journal of their adventures and experiences, upon retunring with the knowledge of the area in which they studied they shall attain the rank of Journeyman/ Journeywoman. Holding the title forever more: Bard Many people believe the rank of Bard to be a step down, yet a bard in this sense has lived through all the stories in which they share, they are not some common storyteller telling myths and other legends, these individuals have lived the most amazing stories and choose to share to open new ideas to others and inspire them to achieve anything they set their minds to. Ie: Bard Leon Saphrix The Oasis Finder Traveler Class: Travelers are a Special class held at high prestigefor being well knowledged about the places they have been. Travelers document their quests in books, writing about the cultures of different regions, they are the most amiable of the prestige classes as they have seen many, and been a part of many cultures, being wisened to the differences and similarities in different cultures, they are well respected by many as Great sources of wealth and knowledge. These few have earned the right to be called by their titles. Ie: Wise Haeyon The Respectable Asoji Khi-Vahl Class Asoji Khi-Vahl are a prestige class in which the name links to the LiveWar language for Deity of War, hence so named after the founder of this elite class, Aeries The Warrior. This group of prestige classmen are most akin to the highest forms of combat, being reffrered to as Soldiers. They have Extensive knowledge in nearly every weapon, as well as how to use them. To become a Soldier your quest after graduation must take you to the very brink of snaity, and cast you into a world of violence and hate. The Soldiers must overcome this dangerous, physically, mentally, morrally difficult setting and emerge as a stronger person, known in the ways of a soldier, yet able to control the rage inside, and utilize it to better themselves in combat. The Soliders of the Asoji Khi-Vahl Class are best known by the name they truly deserve. Ie: Berserker Gi-Iar The Conquerer.